Mirada hacia el futuro
by Phaos-sama
Summary: Lambo ha visto algo que no debió ver cuando la bazuca de los diez años cae sobre él. El destino mueve los hilos de una forma inentendible, porque Lambo no va hacia el futuro, sino a un presente muy cercano donde inicia un infierno.


.

.

.

 **Título:** Mirada hacia el futuro

 **Categoría:** Katekyô Hitman Reborn.

 **Clasificación:** K

 **Género:** Angustia / Drama

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de © _**Katekyô Hitman Reborn**_ son única y exclusivamente propiedad de **Akira Amano** , creadora de la franquicia.

* * *

 **Mirada hacia el futuro**

 _Por:_ Phaos-sama

…

* * *

" _Estoy feliz de estar aquí. Tsuna-san es muy amable y nos protege."_

 **I-pin**

* * *

Lambo tiembla, un hilo de lágrimas brota por la comisura de sus ojos acuosos, besando amargamente sus mejillas regordetas y rojas a causa del llanto. Caen. Las cálidas lágrimas caen como balas, humedeciendo la frazada que le mantenía tibiecito del frío invernal. Lambo sintió el piso vibrar y las paredes estremecerse, era como si en cualquier momento el niño fuera a caer desmayado por culpa del estrés emocional que estaba sufriendo en ese instante.

Dio un rápido vistazo a los alrededores, reconociendo inmediatamente los muebles y cuadros colgados en la pared, estaba en la sala de la casa Sawada. Recordaba haber estado jugando con I-pin toda la mañana, corriendo de aquí para allá, molestando a Tsunayoshi, devorando la merienda que había preparado _mamma_ con una enorme sonrisa y disfrutando de los caramelos de uva que compraron en el supermercado cuando salieron por la tarde. Estaba en el sofá, seguro el sueño abordó y se durmió por completo. ¿Y la frazada? Seguro _mamma_ o Tsunayoshi la había traído para abrigarle y así no pasar frío y coger un resfriado, pese a que la calefacción de la casa todavía estaba encendida.

 _Tsuna._

Ese sólo pensamiento bastó para desequilibrar otra vez el estado de ánimo del pequeño Bovino. Las lágrimas brotaban una tras otra, cada vez con más ímpetu hasta volverse ríos de agua salada, un hilo de mucosidad salió por la nariz del chiquillo y los temblores regresaron.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo moqueando e intentado retener las lágrimas, los sentimientos le estaban traicionando, haciendo que el vacío en su estómago se hiciera más grande y el dolor arrollador se hiciera más profundo.

 _Tsuna. Tsuna. Tsuna._

La mente del niño repetía constantemente, muy desesperado aquel nombre.

La puerta principal se abrió de repente y Lambo alcanzó a oír voces conocidas, había llegado Tsuna acompañado de Reborn, Yamamoto y Gokudera; los jóvenes reían mientras el asesino a sueldo comentaba algo sobre un duro entrenamiento espartano, el candidato a décimo Vongola dio un quejido y las risas aliviaron el ambiente.

El pequeño Bovino se limpió la cara con la frazada lo más rápido que pudo, en ese momento, el grupo entró a la sala, notando la presencia del niño.

—¡Lambo ha despertado! —Exclama un sonriente joven de cabello castaño. Agregando preocupado—: No vuelvas a dormirte descubierto en la sala y con este clima, podrías resfriarte.

Lambo no pareció escuchar. Los grandes ojos verdes del niño observaban fijamente a Tsuna como si esperase algo. El joven Sawada esperó pacientemente, expectante ante la extraña e inquisitiva mirada del niño. Reborn arrugó un poco el entrecejo, no había pasado desapercibido los ojos hinchados y ligeros espasmos recorriendo a Lambo de pies a cabeza, lo hubiera ignorado olímpicamente si ese vestigio de horror y miedo no bailara dentro de aquellas pupilas. ¿Acaso había acontecido algo malo estando ausente? Ahora que lo notaba, Nana no estaba en casa.

El pequeño Bovino tensó los músculos frente al escruto examen visual del arcobaleno, a Reborn nunca se le escapaba nada, odiaba estar en la oscuridad. Tratando de disimular, Lambo rodó los ojos y se hurgó la nariz, Tsuna puso una expresión desesperante.

—Tsuna inútil no puede darle órdenes a Lambo-san.

Una venita apreció en la frente de Gokudera.

—¡Vaca estúpida! ¡El Décimo está preocupado por ti y tú lo tratas como si nada! —sacó las dinamitas. Takeshi rió, posando una mano sobre el hombro de un enfurecido Hayato.

—Tranquilo, Gokudera —ensanchó la sonrisa—. Es sólo un niño.

—¡No te metas friki del beisbol! ¡Acabaré con esto _ya_ mismo!

—Gokudera-kun, cálmate por favor —dijo un nervioso Tsunayoshi. _Además no quiero desastres en la casa._

Reborn frunció los labios, haciendo un puchero.

—Tsuna, aún no has aprendido a controlar a tus subordinados. Creo que he sido muy gentil contigo. ¡Vamos a entrenar!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Reborn, acabamos de regresar!

El 'Gyahahaha' de Lambo no tardó en oírse por toda la casa. Sawada Tsunayoshi giró la cabeza en dirección donde el pequeño niño estaba, grande fue la sorpresa y el susto cuando una ola de granadas caía de repente sobre ellos. Reborn las esquivó con mucha facilidad, el resto… es historia.

—¡Nadie ignora a Lambo-san! —chilló el niño Bovino antes de perderse por las escaleras dando grandes saltos.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió revelando a una sorprendida Nana. La mujer llevó una mano a su mejilla.

—Tsu-kun, vaya desastre que has hecho.

—¡Mamá! No fui yo. ¡Reborn, ayúdame!

—Sé un hombre y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos, Tsuna inútil.

—¡Hiiieee!

…

Lambo apresuró el paso, corriendo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus cortas piernas. Entró en el cuarto de baño azotando la puerta, pero a su edad, sólo logró que la puerta rebotara y quedara entreabierta. No tardó mucho cuando el pequeño Bovino arrancó a llorar, soltando desgarradores lamentos que intentaba acallar en vano. Las crudas imágenes no dejaban de repetirse una y varias veces en su cabeza.

 _Tsuna._

—Tsuna. Tsuna. Tsuna —no supo cuando empezó a susurrar aquel nombre con una inmensa desesperación.

Lambo era ajeno a que I-pin lo observaba por la rendija de la puerta. La pequeña niña se hizo a un lado, usando la pared de apoyo porque sentía que si no lo hacía, caería abruptamente al suelo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer estragos en su rostro.

El pequeño Bovino no sabía una cosa…

I-pin había caído junto a él en el futuro cuando la bazuca sobrevino de improvisto en ambos mientras dormían juntos en el sofá de la sala.

Ella estuvo presente en aquel suceso, y tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

El estremecedor sonido de las cadenas y grilletes colisionando contra el suelo. La fantasmal presencia de Vindice y los ahogados grito de Tsunayoshi aclamando por ayuda al ser arrastrado por los espectros. Todo ese terror los había paralizado. La respiración se les había cortado.

Con pánico, los niños vieron desde diferentes ángulos cómo los guardianes del Décimo Vongola no hacían nada, estaban quietos, viendo incluso aliviados la aterradora escena. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habían traicionado a Tsuna?

Y lloraron.

Una pesadilla, intentaron decirse a sí mismos completamente en vano, pero a veces, la realidad lo supera todo. Y al igual que Lambo, ella estaba rota.

I-pin se derrumbó en el suelo comenzando a sollozar más fuerte.

Ese no podía ser el futuro. ¿O sí?

Nefasto destino. Horrible futuro.

Ninguno de los dos notó a la pequeña figura que los observaba desde la distancia y en silencio.

Mientras afuera, la oscuridad se extendía en la noche y la nieve continuó cayendo.

* * *

" _Tsuna es bueno. Le regala dulces de uva a Lambo-san y me deja jugar con sus juguetes. ¡Yo, el gran Lambo-san, quiere mucho a Tsuna!"_

 **Lambo**


End file.
